Boy meets Girl
by mybabu
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Boy goes stupid. Boy and Girl live stupidly ever after. At least that's how it usually works, right?
1. Chapter 1

Boy meets Girl.

Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy goes stupid. Boy and Girl live stupidly ever after. At least, that's how it usually goes right?

A/N: This is not in a ninja setting.

Sakura Haruno was 17 years old, was 5'6" in height and had a slim build. She had green almond shaped eyes and light pink hair (which was natural.) She was quick to anger, fast to learn, and eager to give her opinion.

In the hierarchy of popularity, that sadly is unavoidable in any school, she was certainly not at the top, but thankfully was not one of those situated at the bottom who were so often trodden on, and in most cases unjustly so. Sakura had her friends and her enemies; who weren't so much her rivals more people she didn't like and so didn't talk to.

Sakura had been attending Leaf High since grade 7. It astounded her that despite having reached year 11, she was still waiting for this elusive 'growth spurt' her friends spoke of. Maybe it was lost in the mail.

Though she was 17, Sakura had never had a boyfriend. This was not for lack of offers, more the lack of quality in the offers. She wasn't sure whether it was just her or whether it was something in their lunch, that made all the greasy and slimy boys with skin diseases, ask her out. As flattered as she was, she wanted someone who made her _feel _something. She didn't want a boyfriend just so he could become an accessory. Also to be able to touch who ever she did date without fear of rupturing a pulsating pimple would be an added bonus.

Today was the first day she was officially a senior. Even the word just sounded cool. It was something that commanded respect. If you were a senior, you had people _under _you; people who would follow orders and who you could squash if they didn't. She envisioned a scene where she walked down the hallway in a blazer, the token symbol of the grades 11 and 12. All the younger students would part, like the red sea before Moses, and as she walked past they would stare in awe and envy. She sighed at her fantasy.

Sadly while she was day dreaming the world continued spinning and people continued moving…..right into her. Snapping out of her daze, she focused her eyes. She was standing in the middle of the hall way, which her fantasy had centred around. There were no adoring young students with glassy eyes, staring at her in wonder. Though there _was_ a whole hoard of rowdy and bustling students, fussing over locker assignments, pulling at their stiff and new uniforms, talking about their summers, and in general being your average everyday teenager.

She emitted another quiet sigh. Being a senior made no difference, school was still school.

She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds and found her locker. She offloaded her bag and arranged her books. Then she strolled down the hallway toward her tutor room, all the while thinking, no praying, her timetable was a good one, the last few years, had not been so crash hot. As she walked, she jumped in shock at the sudden weight across her shoulders. She turned to see Ino, one of her closest friends.

"Sakura!" she said excitedly, "How was your summer? Isn't this exciting?" Ino was always happy to see everyone she knew again on an almost daily basis (save weekends.)

Sakura rolled her eyes good naturedly and said, "Ino, you should know, you were there for most of it."

Ino promptly shoved her friend gently, "Come on, play along. You're supposed to say, 'Oh my god, hey! My summer was fantastic!! And its _soooooo_ exciting.'" She finished her exaggeration with a mock squeal.

Sakura shook her head and laughed. They talked for a few moments, and then left to find their tutor rooms, when the bell went.

Sakura took a seat in her tutor room, smiling when she saw a few familiar faces. She liked not having any close friends in her tutor (she was the only year 11 student.) It promised her fifteen minutes each morning of peace and if she didn't want to talk, she didn't have to. Their tutor called each students name out and recorded their attendance. Sakura was watching the clock intently, counting the last five minutes, before the bell rang again. Having received her timetable, she knew her next class was a free-line and she couldn't wait.

Suddenly, the class room door opened and another student walked in. However to call him 'just another student' was probably an insult, because Sakura was sure if she had seen another like him, she would definitely remember.

There standing up the front was the most handsome student Sakura had ever seen. He was so beautiful it was ridiculous. And in a room of so many ordinary faces, he looked so out of place. His black hair was dishevelled and untidy. His skin was pale and made for a stark contrast to his eyes, which matched his hair. His features were finely carved, high-cheek bones, perfectly straight nose, and a pleasant mouth. His jaw was angular and masculine. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine shoot.

Sakura realised she was not the only stunned one, when she threw a glance around the room. _Everyone_ was looking at him. Even their teacher seemed to be struggling to string a sentence together. Then Sakura looked beyond the new student's face and noticed his body language. His jaw was clenched, and he stared around the room, not meeting anyone's eye. His breathing seemed a little heavy and forced. Though his features remained blank, Sakura thought she could detect that under his rigidness, he was frustrated and uncomfortable with so much scrutiny.

Suddenly everyone seemed to find oxygen in the air and they began talking again, turning their attention away from the newcomer (though many continued to throw glances in his direction.) The teacher approached the dark haired student quietly and said a few words, which she couldn't quite make out. He was handed a timetable and some other sheets. Then the teacher coughed to call for quiet.

"The bell is going to go in a minute. But before it does, I'd like to introduce our new student, Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you all make him as comfortable as possible." The bell interrupted his speech. Students quickly got to their feet and some were already on their way to the door, when the teacher finished, "And _now_ you may go!" It was like someone had unleashed a dam, there was a flurry of students rushing for the door. Sakura slowly got to her feet and waited until it was safe.

"Ah Sakura, could I see you for a moment?" called her teacher.

Approaching the desk at the front, Sakura noticed, that Sasuke hadn't left. He was standing to the left, near the door, waiting. Turning back to the teacher, she asked.

"What's going on?"

"Sasuke here is also in year 11. As you're both in the same tutor, I was hoping you would show him around the school and help him settle in."

Sakura gave said student a fleeting look. He wasn't thrilled. "Er……sure I guess."

Her teacher smiled. "Great. What's your first class?"

He was going to ask her to show the boy around the school. Sakura inwardly cringed. He'd already seen her timetable and could check if she lied. But she really didn't want to give up her free period, even if the alternative was absolutely gorgeous! She'd watched him long enough to see how little he liked being stared at. New students were gawked at as it was, let alone new students who looked like models. She didn't need to add to his discomfort.

She kept her tone neutral, "a free."

"Even better! You can show Sasuke around the school!" announced their teacher, and then added as an afterthought, "If you don't mind of course."

Sakura gave a practised smile and said, "not at all." All the while trying to think of a plan to save her 45 minutes of freedom.

Sasuke waited for her as she walked toward the door. Sakura made sure they were further down the corridor and out of earshot, before she said hurriedly, "Okay. You've got your class room labelled at the top right hand corner of the door. The male toilets are down this corridor, on your second left. There should be a map in your diary for everything else. Any questions?"

Sasuke had been staring at her in slight surprise at her shortness. With a frown, he said, "Is that it?"

"What's it?"

"Aren't you suppose to _show_ me these places, instead of just a quick low-down?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Sakura suddenly noticed that he towered over her. He must have been 5'10" at least.

"Look, I have a free at the moment and I don't intend to waste it giving a tour of the school. You'll get used to it, it's not that hard." She said, quickly checking her watch, 40 minutes left. She still had time.

Sasuke looked incredulous. This girl was supposed to show him around. He was a new student; he could end up in the gym when he was supposed to be in art! (Okay so the basketball courts might be a fair hint that you didn't paint there, but the point was clear enough.) "I could get lost."

"You'll be right," she assured. "And surely you'd rather be by yourself anyway."

Sasuke's brow creased. "How do you figure that?"

Sakura gave him a look. "Are you kidding? Our teacher may as well have given you an 'Exhibit A' sign before introducing you."

Sasuke was rather shocked. This wasn't the usual reaction he received from people, particularly females and though he was very thankful for this, it was still quite….unexpected. He couldn't help but give a small smirk at her remark.

"So, you'll be alright on your own?" she asked quickly, looking at her watch. 38 minutes left.

"I'll manage," he replied. He'd figure it out eventually and hell, just for her apparent indifference toward him (it made such a nice change); he was even willing to keep up a cover story for her, if their tutor asked.

"Thank you!" she said, over her shoulder as she hurried off to the library to enjoy the remainder of first period. The school ordered new books at the beginning of every year, and who knew what could be sitting on the shelves, waiting to be picked up by the curious reader. (Sakura was an absolute bookworm.)

* * *

Recess arrived quickly, despite a very boring introduction to Chemistry in second Period. Sakura was at her locker and grabbing some food, when Sasuke approached the locker next to her, his books in one hand. She hid behind her locker door, pretending to be pre-occupied, while trying to think of something to say. She was feeling slightly guilty about leaving him to find his own way around. Being a new student wasn't easy. 

Only then did she realise, that he wasn't waiting for her. He was putting his books away, in _his_ locker. Summoning her courage, she closed her locker door and turned to face him. She watched him take an apple out, before closing his own.

"So how'd you go?" she asked. "Did you find your classes okay?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and guessed accurately. "You feel guilty."

"Concerned," she corrected stiffly. She was too easy to read sometimes.

Sasuke smirked at her, before taking a bite out of his apple. "I managed." He said after swallowing, with a shrug.

Food in hand, she began to walk down the hall. Sasuke fell in to step beside her. Against her better judgement, (who knew how her friends, who were mostly all girls, would react,) she made him an offer, "if you like your welcome to hang out with my group." She reasoned spending your lunch times by yourself was pretty crappy, especially on your first day.

His smirk widened. "Thanks. But I found my classes; I think I can find friends too." He turned moved out a door that led outside, to the oval.

Watching him go, she couldn't help but scoff. That was where all the jocks hung out. She followed the route that would take her to the benches where her friends usually sat, unable to deny the way her heart rate had increased every time he smirked.

One thing was for sure, with Sasuke Uchiha around, it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

_Originally, I'd planned to write this after Reliance was complete, then an idea came along, and well, I'm sure you all understand. Sometimes you just can't deny the need to write. You might find it strange how the classes and school work, but I'll be as clear as possible about it. I'm not sure how schools in the US or Japan or any other country work._

_Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, and I hope you like it. _

_mysweetbabu._


	2. Chapter 2

Boy meets Girl.

Chapter 2

Sakura walked into tutor, a little later than usual. Her alarm had failed to go off this morning, and so she was set back half an hour in her usual routine.

She went to take a seat, when her tutor teacher called her to his desk.

"So did Sasuke settle in alright yesterday?" he asked.

Sakura felt her insides squirm nervously, what if he found out? "Um, yeah it wasn't too difficult. He seemed alright with it."

Her teacher smiled, "Excellent, and he found his classes ok?"

She hesitated slightly, about to answer, when another, lower, voice cut through. "I did. She was very helpful."

Sakura swivelled round in surprise. Sasuke appeared to also have arrived late. He stood behind her, looking as god-like as he had yesterday. Sakura scrabbled around in her brain for something to add, settling on a remark full of intelligence.

"Er…..yeah."

Then the bell went and predictably everyone raced for the door. Sakura waited until the morning rush had subsided and slowly dragged herself to her locker. Her stomach twisted and turned, again, when she saw Sasuke was already there. She determinedly calmed herself, willing herself a) not to stare too long and b) not to say anything else that made her sound mentally incompetent.

When she began her combination lock, she had to revise (b) and change it not talking at all. Sakura didn't trust herself to say _anything_ of sense in his proximity. She silently went about gathering the right books, for her first class; English Literature.

Then she heard a smooth voice from behind her locker door, "Not even a thank you? Yesterday you seemed much more polite."

As she closed her locker door, her eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at the boy who'd just spoken. He was leaning casually, one arm holding a few books at his side, the other stuffed in his pocket. His expression was innocent, though Sakura could swear she saw an undertone of superiority.

He was baiting her.

"But you're already so independent," said Sakura condescendingly, "Classes _and_ friends! Why on earth would you need my manners?"

"You're quite rude aren't you?" he said, sounding amused.

"I don't like being told what to do."

He only chuckled in response.

She didn't reply. His laughing irritated her. Sakura was annoyed at herself for sleeping in, on the _second_ day of school. She also disliked the way he managed to unsettle her with so little effort. Usually she was pretty calm. And her heart just _refused_ to slow down…..

She was comforted by the fact that when he left her brain would resume normal functioning.

But hang on…why _was_ he still walking with her? Then she saw his books and she answered her own question. Fabulous, he was in her English Lit class.

When they arrived to class, their trend it seemed for the day, they found that most of the class had already arrived. Sakura looked at the teacher and saw he was new. He had grey hair that hung over one eye, his face was pleasant and when he greeted them both with a smile, Sakura found herself unable to avoid smiling back. Internally she was sighing in relief; at least her teacher wasn't a dragon.

"Ah, glad to see you could join us….." he said amiably, he trailed off, looking down at the attendance sheet, "Sakura is it?"

"Yeah." She replied, feeling a little vindictive she added. "Sasuke here got lost and I was showing him the way. That's why we were late."

Their teacher directed his attention to the taller figure beside her. "Ah, you must be new here. Like me," he said in a friendly tone.

Sasuke grunted out a response; annoyed he'd been sold out by Sakura. He gave her a look that said, _Thanks._

"Why don't you sit here up the front? It might make it a little easier." their teacher suggested. He gestured to the spare desk in front of them. Sasuke tried not to look horrified at the thought when he saw that the seat was surrounded by girls, all of whom were staring at him like he was a piece of meat. Sakura stifled a snicker as she watched his expression subtlety change.

"Actually," corrected Sasuke, "Sakura was sort of assigned as my 'tour guide' for the week, so I'll just sit with her." The girls looked disappointed.

Sakura opened her mouth to object when Sasuke threw her a look. He shook his head ever so slightly and hissed, only so she could hear, "Don't you _dare. _I didn't sell _you_ out."

Eventually she let out a sigh, and nodded to the teacher, to let him know it was true. The two students took the only other vacant seats at the back of the room.

Sakura sat rigidly throughout the entire lesson, very aware not to sit in a position that might result in her bumping Sasuke's elbow. Which was a task in it self, as he rested his chin on his folded hands on his desk; he was taking up more room than necessary. As their teacher, who they later found out was Mr. Hatake, but preferred to be called Kakashi, droned on, Sasuke spoke to Sakura quietly, so they weren't overheard.

"You have double standards."

"What?" she said shocked at not only what he'd said, but that he'd spoken at all.

"You have two sets of rules. One for you and another for everyone else." He clarified.

She scoffed impatiently at him. "I do not."

Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "You _do._ I played along with your cover-story and you couldn't even go along with mine. I bet you would have been shitty, if I'd told the truth to our tutor"

Sakura look dumbfounded for a moment. She hadn't even considered it from that perspective. Though not one to back down, she retorted, but with less conviction. "Rubbish."

Sasuke just looked at as though he thought otherwise.

"You didn't even think about it, did you?" he asked casually, though smug.

She turned her attention to the front of the room, ignoring him.

"Am I wrong?" he pressed.

Her silence was confirmation enough.

He smirked, "didn't think so."

Sakura didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. She didn't even look his way, which was hard to do, especially in the times she could feel his gaze on her.

When the double period was over, she sighed in relief. She would finally be able to get away from this infuriating pretty boy who thought it was his duty to give her moral advice and point out any inconsistencies. She bolted as quickly as she could from the classroom. She heard someone comment "She's in a hurry!" Hopefully, if she hurried she'd be able to get to her locker and grab her recess before he arrived.

Thankfully her plan went down without a hitch. She was sitting with her friends, before he'd even reached his locker.

There were four of them in their 'group'. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and herself, they'd been close friends for a few years. Ino, she had known since primary school and through the predictable re-shuffling of social groups of year 7, 8 and 9, Tenten and Hinata had joined to bring their numbers to four. Where Ino was loud and rambunctious, Hinata was shy and reserved. Tenten, in temperament was somewhere in between. She was not as easily rattled as Hinata, though did not feel the need to be loud, just for the sake of being loud, like Ino.

"Have any of you seen that new kid?" asked Ino, as she popped a malteaser in her mouth.

"Does he have black hair?" questioned Tenten, reaching over and grabbing a chocolate for herself.

"Yes." Answered Hinata quietly, "He's in my chemistry class. Our teacher loves him."

"Do you have Miss Que?"

Hinata nodded.

"She fawns over anything with testosterone," said Tenten dryly.

Hinata emitted a small giggle, while Ino laughed and said "I'm with Quey on this one. He is one _hot_ piece of –" Tenten nudged her to shut it. Sakura saw her look over her shoulder warily.

Wondering why they were so worried, Sakura gave her opinion. They wouldn't be over-heard; he was most likely on the other side of the school with all the jocks.

"I think he's a idiot," said Sakura bluntly. They all turned to her. "He's in my tutor and he's the most annoying, -"

'Sakura –" began Hinata, quietly. But she would not be stopped.

"Pigheaded,"

"Sakura," warned Tenten, a little louder.

"Conceited, self-righteous prat I've ever met."

"I had no idea, you thought so much of me," drawled a velvety voice from behind her. Sakura's face drained of its entire colour as she turned around, very reluctantly to see Sasuke Uchiha standing not two feet away from her. He'd heard everything. She looked to see his expression and while she was expecting, a glare, maybe a sneer, she saw a smirk, maybe even a hint of a smile.

He thought she was funny.

"What do you want?" she said frostily, feeling very stupid.

"You left your diary in English, and I came to give it to you." He handed it to her.

As she took it, she looked around his body and saw that he was not alone. Naruto and Shikamaru stood behind him; they must have been waiting for him. She knew Naruto quite well, as they had gone to primary school together, and when she was in a tolerant mood, had a lot of time for him. Sakura had never had much to do with Shikamaru; she only knew him to be very intelligent and incredibly lazy. He was one of those people who were 'cool' but didn't really care either way. Naruto looked like he was about to burst out laughing from what he'd heard, whereas Shikamaru, merely looked bored.

"Thanks," she muttered, refusing to look him in the eye.

"You're welcome." He replied, knowing it would irritate her even more. She turned back around to face her very shocked friends, and waited for the boys to leave. But she didn't hear any footsteps.

"You know, you really shouldn't judge people before you know them," mused Sasuke, talking to her back; her very rigid back. "People might accuse you of being a know-it-all."

Sakura started breathing again when she heard all three of the boys walk off.

She slapped her stupid diary on the table they always sat at and glared at all her friends and snarled. "Not a _word._"

* * *

Sakura walked back to her locker with Ino in tow. They both had Maths together. Sakura subtlety suggested that they visited Ino's locker first. To which her blonde friend arched an eyebrow, but said nothing about. They backtracked to Sakura's locker quickly and made it to class with enough time to spare. Taking some seats in the middle, they waited for their teacher to arrive.

The room seemed to draw breath simultaneously when Sasuke walked in, tie hanging slightly lose, shirt untucked, yet still moving as fluid and smoothly as ever. Sakura envied his natural grace. He was flanked by Shikamaru and another boy, who Sakura knew to be called Kiba. Though he could be ok, he was a rough character and quick to put those he didn't like, back in their place. She snorted; of-course Sasuke would have such friends. They could be snobs together.

When their teacher arrived, very late, Sakura realised it was the same person who taught her for English. A teacher who taught both Maths and English, she thought, how odd.

The class began without much trouble. Though Sakura did feel some staring at her back, she threw a quick glance around the room, and found Sasuke's dark eyes on her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. He turned his attention back to the teacher, but she could swear she saw the hint of a smile on his face.

"He's kinda hot, don't you think?" whispered Ino.

Sakura turned to see what she was looking at, and saw she meant the teacher. Sure, he was alright, but he was their teacher. The very idea was _wrong_.

"I worry about you."

Ino just laughed quietly, "Oh come on; he's not bad. Good looks are not bound by age."

Sakura gave her a sardonic look, "That's deep, Ino. Really, you should write it down."

"So uptight!" giggled Ino. Then she looked over her shoulder. When she turned back around she seemed to be fighting a smile.

Sakura frowned, wary. "What?"

"Nothing," said Ino, quickly; too quickly.

"What?" Sakura asked again. This time a little harsher.

"Well," she hesitated, "don't look now. But Sasuke Uchiha is staring at you."

It took all of Sakura's self control not to turn around and aim her protractor at his eye-socket.

* * *

_Second chapter complete! Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm trying a slightly different take on Sasuke and Sakura and like knowing what people think. Anyway, I hope you liked it. _

_mysweetbabu._


End file.
